Girl Problems
by Takeru Chan
Summary: Trouble explodes when Yolei tries to make Izzy her boyfriend but finds out Mimi's his girlfriend already. Please Review!


Girl Problems  
~*Takeru and Videl-Chan*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Izzy! I've been looking all over for you! Do you wanna walk to the  
computer store with me?" Yolei asked.  
"Well, um, I'm kind of busy." Izzy said as he continued typing on his laptop.  
"You sure? They got they new laptops"  
"Really?! Well I guess so."  
"Really?! You'll go out with me?!"  
"What?! I never said that! I already have a-"  
Yolei grabbed Izzy's arm with heart eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Mimi appeared. "What are you doing with Yolei, Izzy? Yolei, get your  
grimy little paws off my boyfriend! Izzy, I can't believe you're doing this to   
me! I I I hate you!"  
"Mimi, I know what you're thinking!" Izzy pushed Yolei off his arm, "I was just  
going to look at the new laptops!"  
  
"What?! You're Izzy's boyfriend?! I think my heart just broke in two! Oh Mimi!   
I hate you! You always steal the boys I like!" Yolei started to cry.  
"It's okay, Yolei." Izzy comforted.  
  
Mimi's face turned beat red. "What?! It is not okay Izzy! Why are you paying so  
much attention to Yolei??" Mimi started crying too.  
"It's obvious Mimi. He likes me now!" Yolei smile smugly.  
Mimi slapped Yolei; Yolei slapped Mimi. Mimi slapped Yolei again. Yolei tried to   
kick Mimi, but missed and kicked Izzy in the shin.  
  
Mimi gasped. "Oh my gosh! Izzy! Are you okay?!"  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Izzy sat up.  
  
"Yolei! Look what you did! I thought you were such a nice a nice person.   
Ya know, when you said that when you grew up, you wanted to be just like me. You   
aren't anything like me!" Mimi said.  
"Well, it's a good thing I didn't turn out like you! You nothing but a weaseling   
little boy stealer!" Yolei shouted.  
Mimi's face turned red. "What?! I'm the boy stealer?! What are you talking about?!  
Izzy's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Will you two please shut up!" Izzy shouted as he ran toward home. Mimi sighed,  
"Izzy! Come back!" Mimi and Yolei both ran after him.  
  
"Izzy, what's the matter? If it's something I did, I'm sorry. Please accept my   
apology." Mimi said. Izzy slammed his door. Mimi ran to the door, opened it, and  
locked it behind her so Yolei couldn't get in.  
  
"Izzy? What's wrong?" Mimi asked. She sat down on Izzy's bed and watched Izzy   
pack his bag. "Izzy, please stop. This is crazy! You can't just runaway!" Mimi   
pleaded.  
"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Izzy grabbed his bag and laptop, opened his window, and   
started climbing out the window. Mimi screamed and ran to the window, but she was too late…  
  
  
Mimi watched as Izzy fell three stories. Mimi ran to the door. When she opened  
it, Yolei was waiting.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?!" Yolei asked, surprised by the look of fear on  
Mimi's face. Yolei ran up to her, but Mimi just pushed away. Yolei fell to the  
ground; Mimi ran to the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Izzy?! Oh my gosh, Izzy! Can you hear me?! Someone call for the police! Someone,  
help!" Mimi shouted.  
  
A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Izzy opened his eyes and saw the   
ambulance. The flashing lights and loud sirens reminded him of something…  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Please, sir, tell me where mommy and daddy are." Chibi Izzy asked  
as he tugged on the man's pants. The man just ignored the little boy.  
  
Then, Chibi Izzy saw the ambulance's open door. He walked toward them, but a man   
stopped him. "Sorry kid well kid, your parents are…gone."   
The little boy started to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Come back!"  
  
~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~  
  
Izzy was loaded into the ambulance. Again, Izzy fell unconscious.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Mimi asked the driver. The driver ignored her.   
"Hello? Will Izzy be okay?!" But the driver still ignored her.  
  
Mimi heard a quite noise from the back of the ambulance. Mimi unbuckled her   
seatbelt and climbed into the back.  
  
"Izzy? Is that you? Mimi asked. She sat down next to Izzy. She looked at  
the I.V. stuck in Izzy's hand. She saw the heart monitor and other wires   
and tubes, all connected to him. "Man. I wish Joe were here! He'd know what   
all this stuff is!" Mimi thought. Suddenly Izzy stared mumbling. "Izzy? Is   
that you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Izzy opened his eyes. "Mimi? What happened. Owe! My head hurts! I think I landed on my head.  
  
"Izzy! You're okay! Why did you jump out of your three story window?" Mimi asked.  
"What? All I did was climb out my window…" Izzy look at Mimi, confused.  
"Izzy, you room is on the third floor off an apartment building"  
"What…? Oh yeah! I forgot…we moved!"  
"Izzy! Of all the things to forget!"  
"You can go know."  
"Why would I leave?"  
"Because, you said you hate me…"  
"Izzy, I didn't mean that. I was wrong to say that."  
"You still said it."  
"I know. I'm sorry Izzy. And anyway…I could never hate you!"  
"If you say so…"  
  
The doors of the ambulance opened. A man pulled out the stretcher, and wheeled   
him away. Mimi followed the doctors and nurses inside. "I'm sorry, miss, you're  
going to have to wait in the waiting room." A nurse said. Mimi sat down in a chair.  
  
A few minutes later, Mimi stood up and walked out of the room. When she returned,   
she had a bag in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi. Could you please tell me if Koushirou Izumi was taken to this hospital?" Yolei asked.  
"I'm sorry, miss. I'm not allowed to give out that information." The nurse said.  
"But…" Yolei pleaded.  
"I'm sorry. Are you family?"  
"No…I'm his classmate. Well, sort of…"  
"I can't give information like that out to classmates; only family. If he was, you  
could come back. Or you just wait in the waiting room. Mabey a family member is here."  
  
Yolei turned around and looked in the waiting room. Seeing Mimi, she pulled a hat  
out of her handbag and covered her face. Then she sat down on a chair, on the   
opposite side of the room from Mimi.   
  
"So, why are you here?" Mimi asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Wha? You talking to me?" Yolei asked as she looked around.  
"Yeah. Is that okay?"  
"Oh. Yeah. Um… a friend…yeah! A friend is sick." Yolei said.  
"Oh. That's too bad. My boy friend jumped out of a three-story window. Don't ask why.  
I think he fractured his left leg and his right arm…maybe his right arm too…"  
  
Suddenly, Yolei stood up. "Oh my gosh! My poor Izzy!"  
"What?! YOUR Izzy?! Yolei, what are you doing here?!" Mimi shouted as she ripped off  
Yolei's hat.  
"I came to see MY boyfriend."  
Mimi's face turned bright red, as red as the bow on the gift Yolei had brought.   
"What?! He is not your boyfriend!! He is my boyfriend!! M-Y!! MY boyfriend!! Can  
you say that?!"  
"Yeah. Easy. Izzy is my boyfriend."  
"Don't smart off to me!"  
"Why not? What makes you so special?!"  
  
Mimi started walking toward the nurse's desk. "Miss, please do something-"   
"Don't listen to her. She has a few mental problems. Come on, Mimi, let's go sit down."  
"I don't have problems! You do! And what if I don't wanna sit down!"  
"Fine! Don't sit down!"  
"I won't!"  
"Good!"  
  
Yolei walked back to her seat, but before she sat down, she stepped right on her bag.  
"Oh no! My homemade cookies! They're ruined!"  
Mimi started laughing.  
"Shut up!" Yolei glared at Mimi.  
"Make me!"  
"Okay. I will!" Yolei grabbed Mimi's pink hair. Mimi screamed in pain.  
  
"Ha! Look who's laughing now!" Yolei smiled.  
"Yeah!" Mimi stomped on Yolei's toes. Yolei yelped in pain. "What do you have in those  
things, bricks?!"  
"Something like that…" Mimi smiled smugly.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you two please stop fighting. You're scaring the older folks." A   
nurse said. Mimi and Yolei looked around the room. All around them were older people,  
white faced, eyes bugged out in fear.  
"Sorry about that." Yolei apologized.  
"Yeah, sorry." Mimi smiled.  
  
"I'm leaving." Yolei said. Yolei walked away, leasing her bag behind.  
  
Mimi opened the bag and started looking around. "Yuck! It's a good thing she stepped  
on these cookies! They're hard as rock! I'm surprised they even broke! And flowers?   
For a boy? What a dork! Roses?! That's even worse!" Mimi started plucking some of the   
petals out. She saw Yolei walking toward her, so she shut the bag. "Oh! Here. I was  
going to give it to Izzy for you."  
  
"No you weren't!" Yolei looked inside the bag. "Let's see if you like it!" Yolei   
started stomping on Mimi's bag.  
  
"Yolei stop! Seriously! Stop now!" Mimi pleaded.  
"No!" Yolei stuck her tongue out.  
"Yes!" Mimi pushed Yolei, sending her skidding across the floor.  
  
"Mimi?! Yolei?! What are you two doing here?" A nurse wheeled Izzy out in a wheelchair.  
"Izzy! You're out of surgery!" Mimi smiled. She picked up her bag and gasped at what   
she saw inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei ran up to Izzy and gave him his present.  
"Mimi? What's wrong?" Izzy asked. Yolei tried to block Mimi out of Izzy's view.   
"I'm really sorry, Izzy. I…I…I was mean to Yolei. I ruined her gift for you." Mimi  
looked down at her feet.  
"It's okay Mimi. I'm allergic to roses anyway." Izzy smiled.  
"Izzy. It's not that. When Yolei found out, she was really mad. She stomped on my   
bag. Well…" Mimi pulled out Izzy's laptop, springs coming out, wires showing, and   
broken in half.  
Yolei and Izzy both gasped.  
"That's not all. I called your parents and told them what happened. They said they'd   
be her as soon as they could get here. Your dad told me to take some money off his   
dresser and buy you a gift. There was only ten dollars, so I took some of my money   
and bought you that computer program you kept talking about. It's…" Mimi held up the  
program. It was smashed.  
  
"Yolei?" Izzy asked, astonished.   
"Mimi didn't tell me what was in there! I didn't know!" Yolei looked at her feet.  
"Yolei, she shouldn't have to tell you."  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry, Izzy. Mimi, sorry. I didn't know." Yolei said.  
"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I never should have ruined your gift." Mimi apologized.  
"No. It's my fault. I never should have tried to take Izzy from you."  
"Hey! She has her fingers crossed!"  
"So what, Mimi! You do too!"  
"So… you did it first!"  
"Not uh…"  
"That is so first grade, Yolei…"  
"Oh! And 'You did it first!' isn't?"  
  
"Shut up! That stupid election crap is on!" An old man said. He hit Yolei on the   
head with his cane. Mimi laughed. "I said shut up!" The man hit Mimi too.  
  
"Izzy!" Mister and missus Izumi hugged Izzy.  
"Mom! Dad!" Izzy smiled.  
"Honey, are you okay?" Izzy's mother asked.  
"Man! My poor little shortie!" Izzy's dad teased.  
"Dad…" Izzy smiled.  
  
"Oh Mimi! It must have been scary for you!" Izzy mom hugged Mimi.  
"Yeah. It was scary. I wasn't sure he'd make it!" Mimi said.  
"Well of course he'd make it! He may be short, but he has a strong will!"  
  
Yolei sat down and watched the Izumi family and Mimi talk. "I see now. Mimi and  
Izzy have a really strong bond. Not only are they boyfriend and girlfriend, but  
they are like best friends… Almost like family…" Yolei said. She stood up and   
walked toward Mimi. "Mimi, I think I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry I was  
suck a jerk." Yolei said.  
"I'm really sorry too. I was the bigger jerk." Mimi apologized.  
"No, you weren't the jerk, I was."  
"We were bother jerks! Right Yolei?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yolei?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Friends?"  
"Friends!" Mimi and Yolei shook hands.  
  
All the older people in the room clapped. A nurse standing near the door wiped a tear  
from her eye. "Beautiful. Just beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad that's over!"  
"Me too!" Yolei and Mimi said in unison. They started laughing.  
Mimi hugged Izzy. "You aren't still mad at me for saying I hate you, are you?"  
"No. I know no one could ever hate ME!" Izzy smiled jokingly.  
  
"You've got that right!" Yolei smiled.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked.  
"I just meant no one could hate him. He's too good of a friend!" Yolei replied.  
"Oh! You said it girl!" Mimi smiled.  
  
An old man stood up and clapped. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  



End file.
